A Memory Lost
by Dodge-This
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters. Sandra O'Reilly was aboard a ship when it was attacked by pirates, since then she has been unable to recover her memory. What happens when she meets up with one pirate captain?
1. The Beggining

Chapter One 

A thick fog lies over still waters as a naval ship floats by. A child stands at the stern of the ship singing in a small voice, "Drink up me hearties yo ho

We're rascals scoundrels villains and knaves

Drink up me hearties yo ho

Were devils and black sheep and really bad eggs

Drink up me hear---"

A burly man grabs the child's wrist from behind, "Do you wish to bring pirates down about our ears."

A large and rather rotund man in a powdered white wing interrupted, "I do not wish to sully my daughter's ears with talk of pirates."

"But I think it'd be quite interesting to run into a pirate."

"I know Elizabeth, that's what worries me."

The two men retreat further down the deck of the ship having a quite conversation in the night. The young Elizabeth returns to staring out over the fog covered waters. Peering through the mist as it begins to thin she spots something floating by in the water, "There's a boy in the water!"

The crew and the two men from before gather on Elizabeth's side of the ship. Shouts of "Man overboard" begin echoing across the deck as the men make preparations to pull the boy out of the water.

"He's alive!" shouts Norrington as he walks to you, carrying the figure. "Elizabeth, I leave him in your charge."

You kneel next to the boy and accept the duty. Under closer inspection the figure pulled aboard was a girl. Dressed in shirt and trousers she had been unable to tell. Elizabeth saw something shining half hidden by the damp shirt. As she reached for it the girl jolted awake.

"It's alright. My name's Elizabeth Swann," says the young girl.

The unknown girl coughs and sits up and says, "Sandra O'Reilly," before falling back out of consciousness again. 

Elizabeth finishes her reach for the shining object and pulls it off Sandra's neck. She turns it over and wipes off some grime, then inspects the markings. "You're a pirate!" She says to the sleeping girl's figure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An older Elizabeth Swann wakes from the dream of meeting her friend. She gets up and walks over to a dresser. She pulls out a drawer and removes the contents. She pulls up on the false bottom to the drawer revealing the medallion from that night. She picks it up and clasps it around her neck. Her thoughts wander as the door to her room opens.

"Good morning Elizabeth, I was just coming in to wake you and give you a gift," says the Governor as he enters her room and hands her the box.

"Why thank you father, may I inquire as to the occasion?"

The Governor responds, "No occasion, though I had hoped you would wear it to the Commodore Norrington's ceremony." 

"Commodore is it now?" asks Elizabeth as she removes the top to the box.

"Well, that's what the ceremony is for, do you like it?" He inquires as she pulls the dress from the box.

"I love it." She moves behind the screen as the Governor motions for two maids to help her into the corset.

The Governor begins speaking of how the Commodore was quite fond of her, as Elizabeth's breathing becomes more and more laborious. Fond my arse, he just wants another trophy for his mantle.

She takes a shallow breath, "Tad bit tight isn't it?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A bored looking girl waits in the hall below the grand staircase in the Governor's mansion. She held a long thin box. She looks just as all the proper ladies did, her gut was squeezed into abnormal places, her hair was stiff from the starch to keep it in place, and she could hardly walk because of 'fashionable' boots.

She was about to reach out for a candlestick on the wall as Elizabeth and her father came down the staircase. 

"Sandra! I didn't know you were coming. I would have had something ready, wont you sit down?" said Elizabeth from half way down the stairs.

"Sorry for not giving you notice, actually, I am here on business with your father." Sandra turned her attention to the Governor. "My master was predisposed, I had to make the delivery myself."

The Governor approached, "It's quite alright, might I see the finished product?" he asked. 

Sandra handed over the box to the Governor. He opened the lid and took out the sword that was lying within and began to inspect.

As he went over the sword Sandra began explaining, "The hilt and hand guard are both steel with a gold filigree inlay. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade, and it is perfectly balanced," she said demonstrating.

"The craftsmanship is beautiful, pass on my compliments to your master," said the Governor as he slipped the box under his arm.

"I shall," says Sandra as she follows him out the door, heading the opposite direction upon reaching the street.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dirty man in filthy clothing silently pilots a rowboat to where water meets land underneath the docks. The man clambers out and yanks a patch off a hole in the boat. He pushes it out into the water and turns before it can fully sink. He takes a swig from a bottle, slips it back into his coat, and starts on his merry way up the incline. Once on the topside of the docks he takes a look around out to see. His eyes pause on a ship a ways out to sea, and pauses again as his eyes pass over a smaller boat tied up at a secluded dock. He gives a metal filled grin as he swaggers towards the secluded dock.

I know the dialogue isn't the same as in the movie, it's on purpose. I know I'm sick of reading the same thing over and over. Some things, however will be the same, too good to give up, or else unavoidable. And the opening sequence is much like the opening to the movie, so sorry.


	2. A Pirate

**~Disclaimer~** I don't own any of the stuff except Sandra, even though I wish I did.~*

I am sorry for the similarities, hopefully the plot I have in mind will break away soon, but I'm sad to say It has its own will, heh Will, and will continue where it pleases, oh well for me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: A Pirate 

A filthy man in a tri-cornered hat and a jacket to match walked up the incline to the topside of the docks. He looked out to sea once he had gotten topside. His eyes slid over all, pausing at a huge ship docked a way out at sea, and again at a smaller ship at a secluded dock. He gave a grin and swaggered over to the secluded dock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth was breathing shallowly as the new Commodore Norrington took her aside to an outlook over the ocean.  He started talking but at the time she didn't much care seeing as she couldn't very well breath. She caught some of the Commodore's last words "…. your father granted permission for me to take you as my bride."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at the Commodore. She gasped and fainted. Falling over the edge of the cliff. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The curious man continued on his merry way towards his carefully chosen boat. Humming an odd tune to himself as he walked by two redcoats talking to each other. Once he reached the top deck of the ship he turned towards the redcoats and snorted, "Aye, top notch security I see," more to himself than to anyone else. He started into the Captain's quarters after sorting through some possessions and pocketing a few others he walked over to a dresser. He opened a drawer to find a bottle of rum. 

"Ahh, a very intelligent man this captain must be." He downed the bottle and sauntered out of the room. He was about to inform the guards of their stupidity when he saw a figure falling from a lookout. He looked to the guards who had failed to notice anything. 

"Bloody 'ell," he said. He stripped off his hat, sword and pistol and threw them to the cot in the captain's chambers. Diving in he swam and dove to recover the fallen person. He surfaces but is pulled under by the water Elizabeth's skirts have absorbed He tears off the skirt and pulls her to the ship.

"Breath lass…" he says as he tests for breath. Ripping off the corset he holds her up as she takes a breath. She sits up and coughs up water taking deep breaths. 

"Thank you. May I ask who you are." Elizabeth asks as she regains breathing capacity.

"Aye, luv, you may ask but I have to say I cannot oblige."

Elizabeth takes a look over her rescuer for the first time, sliding away she states, "You're a pirate."

"Aye that I am luv. Glad to see you've got you're wits about ya."

"Well considering that I am still alive and well, I suppose there is someone I would like for you to meet."

"Might this be the newly dubbed Commodore, or more pleasurable company," he asked interested.

"In your eyes she would be better company, though if you tried for pleasurable company you may come out less of a man than you went in as."

The pirate gave it consideration, "Well, where might it be located, I assume a good portion of the Navy will be out on the search for you."

"That may be true, she'll have a change of clothing for me as well," she said, observing her own state of disarray, "and you may find an interesting proposition." 

He gave a look of inquiry, but when it looked like she would say no more, "Very well, let's be on our way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra is at the forge, now dressed in a shirt and trousers. She pounded away on piece of red-hot metal. Giving it a final look over she dunked it in a water barrel, and set it on a rack. She looked around and sighed, "a drunk old man, and the company of a donkey."

The donkey in question gave a snort and sniffed at her until she got an apple out of a barrel. She gave a fond smile and turned back to her work. The door to the street busted open and in came her best friend Elizabeth. She then noted the man who had followed Elizabeth into her shop. She grabbed for a rag and wiped sweat away from her face, "Hello there Elizabeth. Who is your guest?"

"This is…actually, I don't know. Will you tell me now?"

The man gave a sigh and answered, "Fine, the name's Captain Jack Sparrow, but don't go telling it to the commodore," he said with a warning glance at Elizabeth.

"Oh, what, was the Norrington coming on to you again at his ceremony?"

"Asked me to marry him is more like it," she said with a roll of her eyes, "thank god I fell before I had to give an answer."

"Fell! Oh, let me get you some dry clothing, trousers if you don't mind, come with me," Sandra said, pulling Elizabeth towards the door into her apartment over the shop.

"Sandra, you wouldn't want to leave him in here unsupervised," she said gesturing to Jack, who had started looking at the walls around him while being ignored.

"And why is that, I'm sure he wont hurt himself," then looking around the room at the swords hanging on the wall, "then again…"

"That's not the reason Sandra, he's a pirate," Elizabeth told her, trying to pull away from Sandra.

Sandra dropped Elizabeth's arm and inspected Jack, eyes wide. "Pirate?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Pirate."

Sandra hustled over to the pirate, pulling out his pistol, inspecting it, and putting it back. Jack was spinning to try and stop her but she had already circled him, she grabbed and did the same for his sword and was about to do the same with his hat when he quit spinning in circles to keep up with her, reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Now, now, the pistol I'll forget about, the sword I'll forgive, but if ye were to touch me hat uninvited, I'm afraid I'd have to hurt you."

She gave a small curtsy, "So sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow, I couldn't resist."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, going to find a change of clothes for herself.

"I don't know what that other lass meant by proposition, but it sure has been interesting."

Suddenly Sandra stopped and looked seriously at the Captain. "Take me with you," she said.

"Excuse me, luv?" Jack said believing he had misheard.

"Take me with you." Sandra said in a stronger voice.

"And why would you wish to leave your land bound home, not that I wouldn't," Jack asked, looking around with distaste.

"I do not remember my life before I was found by Elizabeth at age eight. Apparently our ship had been attacked; I was found drifting with no knowledge more than my name and age. I came with Elizabeth here to Port Royal. Mr. Brown claimed that he had a niece by my name and 'took me in.' I don't believe it, the fat drunk slob had only been looking for a hand to do his work," she said, gesturing to a man Jack had not noticed, passed out in a corner. "He noticed I looked like I had some muscle on me and put me to work. I've been here for ten years, and all the more lately I have been waiting for my time to get out and be on the water, free, with no ties to anyone."

Her last words on freedom had caught his ears. He mulled it over in his head, "You're strong, I can see that. Do you know anything of manning a ship? You'd have to work to keep yourself aboard."

"I know nothing of ships, but you will find that I am a quick learner, I pick up most crafts in a week or two. I could also throw in some swords if you agree to take me on."

He looked around at the assortment of swords around him. He walked over to a rack and pulled one out. Unsheathing it he took a few strikes at the air in front of him. He finished and balanced the sword on two fingers. That done he sheathed it and inspected the hilt, "Are they all of such good quality?" he asked amazed at the display of craftsmanship in the sword."

"Only mine are, when Mr. Brown dose turn out a sword or two they never sell. I keep them over here," she said walking behind the donkey's wheel. In comparison to those all around him this was a laughing matter and treated it as such.

"In addition to you, how many of these would I be able to take?"

"As many as you can without him noticing, he doesn't notice much. Shall I go change the records? I also keep those in order."

Jack thought about it and decided, "You go change the records, and I'll begin picking out me favorites." He had already begun picking through the swords that adorned the walls and racks.

She skipped over to a crate near the door; she stopped when she noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway, "So, are you finally off to find your adventure?"

"It appears so." Sandra said with a grin to her lifelong companion.

"I'll go pack for you while you finish things up." Said Elizabeth, knowing this was what Sandra wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for this week's installment. Please review, feel free to help or leave ideas. My e-mail's mechawashu2@mailcity.com, if you want to leave a message, no flames please. I'm working on how I want to have Jack act and talk, pirate talk is really hard to do. But you know that so bye!


	3. AnaMaria

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack…you get it…pah never mind. I still own nothing but original characters. Thank you to my reviewer's, they are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated to write.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After taking the bag that Elizabeth packed for her, she wrapped Jack's chosen dozen of swords, changed the record so they didn't exist, and put them in a separate pack, which she held also. Giving Elizabeth a hug and promise to come back one day, she walked over to Jack.

Jack slung his arm over Sandra's shoulder and guided her from the smithy without a backwards glance, "Now, you'll be rooming with a piratess by name of AnaMaria. She may not like you t'first, but will warm up if you prove useful on board, which I think you will. Gibbs is another who may give some trouble. He most definitely won't be likin' you t'first, and even if 

ye do prove useful on board, he might not warm up to ye," Sandra was trying to follow his botched manner of speaking while ignoring the stench of the arm thrown across he shoulders and the wild gesturing of the hand very close to her face.

When they got outside he took back alleyways headed towards the docks. Sandra felt like she was carrying a drunken man from Jack's gentle swaying. He continued to fill her in on which of the crew to avoid, which turned out to be most of it. He stopped in at a bar, leaving her outside. She was nervous at being left alone in this part of the port, but he soon returned, swaying a bit more as he guided her to the docks.

"There are some establishments in every port that cater to those of our…caliber. The crew is most likely out and about at them right now, but we come into port in smaller lifeboats, to avoid unwanted attention," he continued to talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once aboard the ship he seemed to regain more equilibrium. Odd. Captain showed her to the room that AnaMaria had, being the only female pirate and first mate.

Jack left her alone in her new quarters. She looked around at the small room. There was a small chest of drawer, but that was full. She did not know where she was to put her things, but she avoided the matter for now by her bag onto the bed. She lay down the pack with the swords; Jack had not thought to take them from her. Opening her bag she sorted through it. On top were her personal things, a brush she had since Elizabeth discovered her, a paint set Elizabeth was always on her to use, and a mirror with a rose painted on the back. A pearl ring on a chain fell out among her other items. She forgot about it in her excitement to leave. Sandra picked up the chain, giving the pearl a rub for comfort then put it on and tucked it beneath her shirt. She had the ring when she was found, she didn't know what it meant, but it had always been a comfort to her.

She continued rooting through her items laying the out on the bed. When she got to the bottom of the bag she pulled out the last garment. Holding it up it was a very beautiful dress, she didn't know where it came from, she never owned anything like it. "Elizabeth," she muttered with a grin on her face. Sandra did prefer men's wear, but on occasion it was nice to wear a dress. 

"And who might you be?" asked a voice from the door.

"Sandra O'Reilly." 

"Right," the woman turned on heel, out the door, "Captain!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A while later Sandra left the cabin she was to share with the woman, AnaMaria, was it? She left the cabin and approached the front of the ship with the swords, where Captain Jack was steering and ignoring the woman yelling at him. 

She walked up beside the woman and announced her presence, "Um, captain? Am I to be roomed with someone who appears to be so disturbed by my presence?"

Finally breaking out of the stupor the Captain threw a rope around a peg on the wheel and addressed the woman, "Well you have three options. One ye could room with this kind woman," the woman in question growled. "Or, ye could room with our crew. If you choose to do so I don't guarantee you come out as you went in. Or you could come and room with me, though I can't make any guarantees with that one either. I can't say I'd mind the company," he said with a grin. 

"So sorry Captain. I think I'll try convincing this woman to let me stay in her room. Oh and you forgot your swords," she said handing them over, "May I offer one as a gift of peace?"

"You want to give AnaMaria one of me beautiful swords! I think not," he said indignant at someone trying to take away his new toys.

"Might I remind you whose those were in the first place?" she said sternly.

Jack met Sandra's eyes and then looked to the deck, "Fine," he said grumpily and stalked off to the Captains quarters to sulk.

Sandra grinned and turned to AnaMaria, "Might I offer you a sword as a peace offering, in exchange for letting me stay in your room. I don't really like the other prospects."

"Let me see the goods and then I'll decide. I could steal any sword I wanted," she said stubbornly.

Sandra beckoned for Ana to follow her into her room. Once there she unwrapped all the swords and lay them all out on the bed.

AnaMaria's resolve to stay stubborn wavered as she saw the beautiful swords before her. One caught her eye. It had beautiful gold inlay work done all throughout the hilt, but what caught her eye were amethyst all around the hand guard. She picked it up and unsheathed it. After admiring the sword she was out back to reality as Sandra took a seat on the bed. 

"Alright, you can stay, but I get to keep this." She hugged her chosen sword to her chest.

"Thank you so much. Now if you would point me to Captain's quarters so I may deliver the rest."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Captain?" Sandra inquired as she knocked and pushed open the door into Jack's chambers. 

She was greeted by no response, but she could see the Captain crouched over something, working at the end of his bed. She walked up behind him looking over his shoulder. It was a dazzling coal-sketched picture of a ship she had never see before.

"It's a very pretty boat, ship," she commented from behind him.

The result was instantaneous. Jack was a flurry of arms and legs as he got to his feet and drew the sword at his waist to her throat. Seeing who it was he threw down his sword, "Bloody 'ell woman! What business do ye think ye have, ta be in my chambers!"

Sandra faced him, getting over her shock, "I came to give you the remaining eleven swords," she said, gesturing with the bundle in her arms.

"Ah, so your back from givin' away me toys," reentering his grumpy mood.

"Yes I have. She took the one with the amethyst. Ana's now quite attached, if you truly want it back, I'll not be the one taking it from her."

"I liked that one," he said, flopping onto his bed and facing the wall of the room.

Sandra picked up the abandoned sketchbook and began flipping through the pictures. Many were of water, sunsets, and a ship, over and over. There was a unfinished picture just before the recent one, that had been scribbled out, "I could make it up to you."

"How so?" he said, muffled by the wall.

"I have an art set that I never use. You could use a better medium."

"A medium instead of a large?" Jack asked as he sat up and snatched back his sketchbook.

"Medium, the materials you use. All your art is coal rubbing, I can give you colors, brushes, and better paper." 

His eyes widened but he regained facial control and said, "I suppose that would do."

Sandra smiled and said, "A fair trade then, I'll be right back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think so far? Leave a review or e-mail me at mechawashu2@mailcity.com I'd love to hear from anyone. Check back in next week!


	4. Practice

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Sandra. As always, I wish I did though.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"To Tortuga!" Captain Jack yelled from the front of the ship. A cheer went up from the crew. Sandra looked up from where she was learning basic knots supervised by the captain. 

"What's Tortuga?"

"Ah. Tortuga is a pirate's haven. No naval officer has ever dared set foot in Tortuga. It's good place to stock up on rum and sell off yer plunder as well as finding a fair bit of pleasurable company," he said with a wink to her. "We will be partaking in all of them, but we mainly need to sell off the result of the last pirating excursion." 

"And will I be coming ashore with you this time?" Sandra had not been allowed to come on land since she had joined with the crew.

"Aye, that you will. Ye cannot be a good piratess without having set foot in Tortuga."

Sandra set about her work again. Picking up knots and rigging since she had come aboard.

After a day's work and indescribable food. She settled into bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra jolted awake. She looked around at her quarters, shared with AnaMaria. She tried to fall back into dreams, but found herself unable to. She got up and dress, the sun would be up in an hour or two anyway. She grabbed the sword Jack had permitted her to keep. She had taken up practicing before work of the day, but never this early.

Emerging onto a deck she unsheathed her sword and made sure the area around her was clear. She ran through her standers warm up and stretching. She began with simple thrusts and steps, working up to more advanced steps.

She twirled around into a step she had been working on and was jolted when her blade met another. She looked at her opponent to see Jack. He was grinning as he thrust at an opening in her defense. She got over her shock and met his blade. Sandra soon got used to fighting against someone, as she rarely did, and began to take advantage. Jack was strong, but she was quick and nimble. She was starting to get an advantage when suddenly Jack broke off and walked to the side of the ship. Sandra pulled back a strike to avoid harming him.

Sandra walked over sheathing her sword and stood beside her Captain.

"You're a fair good swordswoman," Jack said with no emotion in his voice.

Sandra was startled by his tone by gave a reply, "Well I could hardly make a good product if I didn't know what people were looking for in it. I used to practice at least a few hours every day."

Jack did not acknowledge the answer but moved onto another topic, "I wanted ta thank ye for the painting set," he then moved on in a slightly embarrassed tone, "I was wondering if ye could pick up some more when we reach port."

"Why?"

"I've used it all."

"All of it?! There was enough there for a ton of work!" she sighed, "I will, but I get to see how my set was put to use."

Jack considered and agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack gave her the old sketchbook and the better one she gave him to flip through to see if she deemed it worthy to buy him more. She could always make him buy it himself, but it would look kind of odd, a pirate and art supplies.

Sandra flipped through his old book. In the beginning most of the drawings were sketchy, mostly depicting a black ship and a…bottle…? She'd have to ask him about that one. The coal rubbing drawings got progressively better. They were great as she finished that book and switched to the one she gave him. The paper was thicker, so different materials could be put to use on it. Flipping through she saw there was a greater variety of subject matter in this one. Still the black ship and the strange bottle. But now, in addition, there were pictures of all her swords. Now in color there was a beautiful sunset in purples, blues, and pinks. In the middle there was a picture of a figure that had been scratched out in coal. The last page before they stopped was a picture of a pirate medallion.

Sandra gasped and ran to her possessions. She rooted through them. She owned one of these. Elizabeth took it from her when she was found to keep her from being persecuted as a pirate. She returned a few years later. She never wore it but kept it with her. Elizabeth had not packed it for her.

She ran out on deck and up to the captain, who was steering staring out at the horizon. 

"Captain! What is this!?" she said, showing him the drawing, "I used to have one. What is it? I never found out."

The Captain looked at his drawing and looked at her curiously, "I never asked your family name, luv."

She did not see how it was important, but graced him with her name, "I'm Sandra O'Reilly."

"O'Reilly is it. How about that. How did ye come across one of these?"

"Do you know of it?"

"That wasn't me question, now was it." He said with a grin, eyes still fixated on the horizon.

Sandra sighed in defeat, "When I was found by Elizabeth and her precious Commodore, I had a medallion and a ring on me," she pulled the pearl ring from under her shirt, "Elizabeth took it and returned it when danger was past."

Jack tore his gaze away from the ocean and refocused on her ring. His eyes widened, "Now aren't you just full of surprises."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After coming into to port a week later, Sandra was beginning to wonder if she was going to want to leave the ship in this particular location. Jack had said that she would be coming with him. She didn't think Jack would let anything happen to her, but she never could tell with him.

"All right, you boys know what to do! You have till noon tomorrow, or we're shipping out without ye!" Jack yelled over docking preparations.

Jack threw his arm over Sandra's shoulder and dragged her off the ship, "Now we'll be off to see about your ring. You have not put it on correct."

"Not since I was found eight years ago."

"Good. Now off to The Drunken Noble and one William Turner!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you want to send or leave a list of the ship terms so I can quit calling it the steery thing, it would be greatly appreciated. Mechawashu2@mailcity.com. I'm also looking for a pre-reader editor type person. I like knowing where incontinuities in my work are.


	5. Tortuga?

*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*Still nothing but the newbies.

*~*~*Chapter Five

"All right, you boys know what to do! You have till noon tomorrow, or we're shipping out without ye!" Jack yelled over docking preparations.

Jack threw his arm over Sandra's shoulder and dragged her off the ship, "Now we'll be off to see about your ring. You have not put it on, correct."

"Not since I was found eight years ago."

"Good. Now off to The Drunken Noble and one William Turner!"

*~*~*~*

Sandra was guided through alleyways and back streets by a pirate captain who seemed not fully in control of his limbs. Nonetheless it seemed he knew where he was headed so she accepted his guidance. Eventually he came to a stop outside a dingy pub with a squeaky sign barely reading 'The Drunken Noble.' 

Jack gave a smile and salute to the sign and sauntered in. He sat in a booth and yelled, "Two rum's o'er 'ere!"

Sandra settled into her side of the uncomfortable booth and started questioning Jack., "So why are we here? You mentioned someone, Willi—"

"Here you go, two rums for—" the waitress in a low cut dress served them then took a look at the Captain. "Would you like to take a seat in the back room sir?"

The pirate grinned, "Of course, lady, I'd love to." 

Jack got up and followed the woman to a back room for private meetings. The waitress held the door open for Jack and Sandra, then followed them in, closing and locking the door.

Sandra stood in shock as the waitress tore off her wig and continued in a far deeper voice, "Jack! What are you doing here! You left me three years ago!"

"Aye, that I did," he said with a grin to Sandra, "But! I can back as promised, so all is well."

The new person shook their head and looked up at Sandra. "And who might this be? I never thought I'd live to see the day you settled down. Oh, bloody hell, why am I still in this thing." The barmaid exclaimed and went about taking off her dress. There was men's gear on underneath. After they were finished it was now quite apparent that this was a human of the male persuasion. 

After he was finished Jack answered the given question as though nothing had happened. "We're anything but settled," Jack said. "I picked her up on a whim, and found she had some interestin' secrets."

The bar maid raised a brow and Jack continued, "Ah, where did I leave my manners!" Sandra snorted and Jack glared. "Ah-hem, anyway. Lass, this is the dear William I was telling you about. And dear William this is Sandra O'Reilly."

"O'Reilly is it? That's interesting."

"Isn't it though. Well, I just wanted you to have a look at something, make sure it's genuine." Jack motioned to Sandra and she drew her ring from her dress. 

Will's eyes grew wide and he looked to Jack, "Is this…"

"I think so lad."

Sandra stood impatiently as the man ran calloused fingers the ring. "You think what." She asked looking towards Jack

"If I'm right, which I always am, then you'll find out." He said as his ego boosted a few sizes, to Will he continued, "She says she has the ring as well." 

She sighed and pulled the William attached to her necklace over to a chair and sat down. Will snapped out of it and faced Jack, "Yes, it's the real thing."

"Well then, seeing as you're right, you'll tell me what it is."

"I may as well." Jack said and sat as well. He chugged his rum and began. "Take a look at it, you know that is a black pearl. That is normally given to those of the fairer sex on the Black Pearl's crew. You as good as belong on that ship."

Sandra's eyes widened, "The Black Pearl? The legendary pirate vessel, looting for over a decade, never caught or defeated? That Black Pearl?"

"Aye, that one. And the medallion, you said you had. It looked exactly like my sketch?"

"Yes, exactly. What is it."

"Something that Barbossa will be wishing to talk to you about. Not that I intend to let him get the chance. Wait the medallion, where is it if not with you?"

She reviewed her memory, "Back at Port Royal if I'm not mistaken. I didn't check my bags and I guess 'liz didn't think I'd be wanting it because I never wore it. I loaned it to her a while ago."

Jack's eyes went wide, "Would she have been wearing it on her trip from the cliff?"

"She never took it off. So, yes."

"Well then, we'll be havin' a problem now wouldn't we. We'll have ta go and get that little piece before our little Lizzy goes and gets herself in trouble. We leave as soon as the crew reassembles," Jack looks Will over and gives a sigh, "Would you like to come boy?"

"Out of this bloody place where I've been grounded for three years? Of course I will. I've been working on my swordsman ship."

"Aye, the last time I saw you your foot work was pretty sad. This little girl may be able to give you a run on your money."

Will's eyebrows raised. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will and Sandra circled each other blades out on the main deck of the ship. The crew was slowly filtering back onto the ship.

"Ready!" Jack asked, waiting for each parties nod, "begin!"

The two held blades out in front of them crossing them and bowing. Will immediately brought his sword to the ready, Sandra raised the blade to her forehead, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them with a serious look in her eye.

Will took offensive, striking at the girl who nimbly turned his blade aside, blocking when she had to. The pace continued for a while until Sandra took initiative and launched attack. She was faster than Will, but he was stronger. The battle ranged over the deck. They both were starting to tier, then mistakes started being made. Seeing an opening Sandra took it, slicing Will's arm and leaving a quickly reddening cut on his bicep.

"I concede victory." Will said formally, he sheathed his sword and took a look at the arm. "Not bad. You were holding yourself back though."

Sandra grinned sheepishly, "I didn't want to really hurt you." Taking a look at his arm she said, "that's actually deeper than I intended, I'll go get tings to fix you up." She said and walked to her and Ana's room. 

Will looked around at the crew, which had gathered to watch. He laughed and walked over to Jack. "I can see why you took her aboard."

Jack looked at Will then returned his gaze to the ocean. "Actually, her sword work isn't why I took her in. She was bored where she was, and she has other benefits," he said winking.

"Oh, so you've already gotten her inta your bed then?"

"Get your mind outta the gutter boy, she brought gifts, swords like you haven't seen," he pulled out the on strapped to his belt, "Beautiful work, though she doesn't seem to shy about giving them away." He said, mood turning sour.

Sandra had come up behind them while they were talking, "Well I'm glad to see you're enjoying your sword. Better than that chunk of iron you used to be carrying," returning to the task at hand she pulled Will to the deck by his good arm and had him take a seat. 

Sandra sat down beside him and rolled up the sleeve. She blotted the slowing flow of blood with a clean rag. "You fight very well, this'll hurt," she said as she cleaned the wound with another rag after pouring alcohol on it.

Will took a sharp inhalation but kept quiet. When she was done she started talking again, "Why were you dressed as a woman? Just rather curious is all." She started wrapping a length of bandage around his arm.

"Jack left me in Tortuga, as a man in Tortuga there is really only money to be spent, not many occupations. So I dressed as a female to increase job opportunities. I took a job at that bar and have been working there ever since."

"All done," she said, pulling him up, "Why did Jack leave ya?"

"Jack didn't tell ya the story? He used to be the Captain of the Black Pearl, I was his first mate. He left me in Tortuga because I fell for one of the crew." Will got up and walked to the stair below deck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think so far? Email mechawashu2@mailcity.com. Or read and Review, I love you all.


	6. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Own nothing but original characters. Disney owns it all. It is a sad truth that makes me very sad. Oh Well.

Chapter Six

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did Jack leave ya?"

"Jack didn't tell ya the story? He used to be the Captain of the Black Pearl, I was his first mate. He left me in Tortuga because I fell for one of the crew." Will got up and walked to the stair below deck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra stared after Will as he retreated down the stairs.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she didn't want to press. She walked around on deck before getting bored and retreating to her and Ana's room.

Once there she noticed Jack staring at her stuff trunk.

"What are you doing to my stuff?" she asked as Jack attempted to pick it up again.

"Seeing as we have a new crew member, namely Will," he said and leaned against the truck trying to inch it towards the door, "It creates a small problem with the rooming arrangements." He grunted and shoved at the trunk again. "I don't want Will, you er AnaMaria in with the crew," he gave up and kicked at the trunk. Hurting his foot he jumped around the room before landing on his bum on the bed. "So Will and Ana will be in here." He collected his cool as he nursed his now injured foot. "And you'll be in with me!" he finished with a grin.

"Me in the same room as you?" Sandra thought it over. "No touchy?"

"On me honor!" he said as he put his foot on the floor.

"Ye best swear by something else or I'll not agree."

He sighed and put on a wounded expression. "It pains me that you think so little of me. But I'll do as ye say." He sauntered around the room. "I swear on my honor as a pirate to never pillage, plunder, rifle, or loot if I lay one finger on ye."

Sandra thought about it. "Specify, you say one finger. How am I to regulate the function of your other nine?"

Jack grumped as she saw his loophole, "Fine I wont touch ye. Now help me lift this blasted trunk."

She grinned and took one of the handles on the side of the trunk and lifted at the same time as Jack.

Jack grumbled as he ran into her wall. Mumbling to himself the whole way there, he backed into his door, pushing it open.

Jack threw down his end of the trunk at the end of the bed as Sandra set hers down more gently.

She looked at the huge bed in front of her. She grinned; even sharing this was much better then her cot in Ana's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra lay awake staring at the ceiling. Jack lay sprawled shirtless over the pillows and half the bed. Mouth hung open as a lazy hand came and scratched under his nose. The hand came to rest again above his head.  A loud snore rang out. The sound resonated against the walls. Sandra winced and threw off the covers over her.

Poking Jack to make sure he was asleep, she got out of bed and got dressed in her normal clothes. Grumbling and grabbed a blanket off Jack. He scrunched slightly into a ball and a hand was sent questing to recover the heat source.

Sandra humphed and left the room shutting the door.

It was colder outside the cabin but not unbearable. She settled into a corner against a barrel and a pile of ropes. Sniveling she fell into sleep's arms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra yawned and stretched out her arms and hugging her pillows. Pillows? She sat up and looked around. She was back in Jack's cabin, but this time there was no Jack present. She relished in the warmth of a proper bed before forcing herself to get out of bed. Yawning again she pulled on her boots which were lying at the foot of the bed. 

Going over to a mirror she pulled her hair into a semblance of order. Scrubbing her face with water to wake up she strapped on her sword and sidearm and exited the room.

Slitting her eyes to the bright light as she exited she walked up to the helm.

Yawning again she said to Jack, "Thank ye for moving me."

"Pirate starting to leak into yer vocabulary then? And what are ye talkin' about movin' ye?" Jack's eyes stayed locked on the horizon as he steered towards an unknown goal.

"Eh? Then who moved me I wonder?"

She sniffed and looked around deck at the crew. Spotting Will working on replacing a frayed rope. Looking back to the captivated captain, she wandered over to where Will was working.

Sandra grabbed a loose rope for him and asked, "Did you move me?"

Will looked over at her. "Aye. I assumed that ye had left for reason of his obnoxious snoring?"

Sandra nodded as Will lay a final knot in the rope. "He isn't as loud if you roll him onto his side, so I threw ye in and rolled him over. It was starting to get cold, just thought," he wiped his brow.

"Mmmm, aye, thank you." She mumbled and retreated to the mess hall to get some grub.

Will looked after her for a minute before returning to some deep thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sandra stumbled down the stairs and picked up a bowl. She approached the pirate with the ladle. He was doodling with coal, he looked up and threw some of the slop into her bowl before returning to doodling.

Sitting at an empty table she remembered she was supposed to give Jack the arty stuff she bought for him. That wasn't particularly important to her. The gloop in the bowl in front of her was much more amusing than deep thought. For instance, this gloop seemed to at times roll uphill, it also had a slightly rubbery texture to it. 

Sandra choked down as much as she could before going topside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dayum, writing about sleepy people makes you tired. *yawn* Read and Review, especially Mark. Snivles, meh, 10.30 not bad. Time for bed. Yawn. Lov you all, give you cookie if you review. Mechawashu2@mailcity.com questions and comments


	7. William?

Disclaimer*~ Own nothing, all belongs to the all powerful Disney. Sandra on the other hand dose belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Seven: William?

Sitting at an empty table she remembered she was supposed to give Jack the arty stuff she bought for him. That wasn't particularly important to her. The gloop in the bowl in front of her was much more amusing than deep thought. For instance, this gloop seemed to at times roll uphill, it also had a slightly rubbery texture to it. 

Sandra choked down as much as she could before going topside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra looked out into the bright Caribbean air and decided she was not a morning person. She stumbled into her shared cabin with Jack and started regaining conciousness. She rooted through her trunk and got out the bag containing Jack's new art supplies. Sandra laid them out on his desk and returned outside.

The sun was more your friend when you get gradually adjusted to it. She looked around for things that needed to be done and people that needed to be spoken to. Seeing Jack attached to the helm she approached him.

Jack's eyes didn't leave the expanse of ocean in front of him. "So luv, sleep well?" he said with a grin.

"Ye snore louder n anything I've e'r heard."

"Now are we leaking into yer vocabulary, or is this mearly morning muddled brain?"

She sniffed and looked around, "Most likely a little of both."

"It's gonna be hell for ye to assimilate back into yer own life." He said eyes on ocean.

"I don't intend ta ever go back into that hell hole. It took long enough to climb my way out of it. Hell, I feel bad only taking twelve of my pieces of work." She stared out at the sea from behind him trying to see what he did. "Where are we going anyway?"

Jack's eyes narrowed out to sea as he zoned in on the sea. "Hmm, ye said your dear Lizzy had the medallion. Ye also said she was most likely wearing it over the battlement. We be off te Port Royal, then set chase. Savvy?" With the way he said it, it was more of a statement than question. 

She wasn't sure of his answer, but left him to his helm with a backwards call of, "I left the things from Tortuga on yer desk."

He gave no recognition but she knew he was appreciative. Or at least she thought. Eh, its not like it changed anything.

Sandra settled into a corner to think. There was a lot going on in this ship she didn't know about, or didn't understand. She appreciated time to think.

That whole ordeal was very short lived. Will came over to her with a pile of ropes. They were varying in length. Sandra's eyes were closed in deep concentration when he dumped the whole mess of ropes on her.

"Ye've been on the ship long enough, Ye need the learn more'n just scrubbing, no matter how much it is appreciated. I've been assigned to teach it to ye."

Sandra sat up straight and pushed the heavy ropes off of her and onto the deck in front of her. Will sat down on the opposite side of the pile from her. 

They proceeded through the day, stopping for lunch. By the end of the day she could tie many of the necessary knots and knew what they were for. She learned knots for tying up a ship to the dock, a knot for securing someone walking among the higher ropes. She also learned the lifeline knot. By sundown they were talking and joking about past present and future as they observed the piles of shredded ropes around them. Will picked up he whole lot of them and dumped them into a barrel.

They continued to the mess hall for dinner. Getting their servings they sat down at a table near the wall.

Sandra spoke around mouthfuls, "So how'd you know about the ring?"

Will slowed his chewing and answered, "Ye remember the ring was from the Black Pearl? That's the ship I was first mate to." Continued and let it process.

"Then Jack was Captain of the Pearl?"

"Aye."

Sandra shifted modes. "So, who was yer bonnie lass on board?"

William coughed and said something she couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up and met her eyes, "You." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gasp new occurrence! Anyone thinking WTF raise your hand. *scans crowd* not bad, not bad. lol, keep reading.

If anyone actually knows the proper names of the knots and parts of the ship I'd be happy to know.

See reviewing for me dose pay off. Here are some thanks to those who have reviewed recently and previously.

Ravenclaw2- I hope you have enjoyed the developments in the story. Thank you for making me realized I needed to break away.

Jamie- I see you every day, but I didn't know until recently that you did read this. Love the support.

Sam- Another dedicated friend. I'm glad you're happy with the lack of Elizabeth, though I'm afraid that there will be more of her, though I hope to keep her mainly out of it.

Ice Lynx- Love your story. Thank you for the starting out tips. I was just starting writing at all and you were very helpful. Hot chocolate has kept me up and running many a night.

OrcaGirl- I hope you have returned.

Sam (again)- Cross-dressing Will in Tortuga was actually my sister's idea. Thank her.

DaydreamBeliever14- Hope my update speed has been sufficient.

Dawnie-7- Good to know someone out there is laughing at my jokes. And is your WillSandra question answered?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love you all! Have cookies! *tosses cookies to reviewers* Mmm Cookies, almost as good as Jack. Read and Review please please please. It makes me write and makes me feel loved. Mechawashu2@mailcity.com for flames questions or comments.


	8. Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Sandra.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eight

Sandra shifted modes. "So, who was yer bonnie lass on board?"

William coughed and said something she couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up and met her eyes, "You."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra looked up hesitantly. "How'd that happen?"

Will leaned back. "About ten years ago the Black pearl was taken from Jack, who was the Captain. I was his first mate at ten years old. Well, more like first mate in training. Your father was, but I was his cabin boy, it was given I would take up the reigns when he took his own ship." He met her eyes.

Sandra was thinking quickly, "You knew my father? Jack new my father!? Bloody arse. Didn't tell me." Sandra cleared her mind and focused in on Will.

"So what after?"

"Well, we were tow years apart and the only people within twenty or thirty years on the ship, so we were put together on jobs a lot. It was acknowledged we would end up captaining together or something. At the time we were just thinking grownups have weird ideas." He sighed. "Later when it was apparent I came to like you, Jack tossed me out in the middle of Tortuga, I got random odd jobs and occasionally a part in a crew, but not often."

"So, you felt familiar."

"Aye, at first I wasn't sure. You had the name, but you've changed so much. Interesting situation. Do you remember anything?"

"Not at all." She said with remorse. She knew it had to hurt, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Land ho!" came a call from above.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth looked out her window. There was a storm coming on, it looked like. She returned to her mirror and brushed out her hair. A loud crash sounded from a distance. She got up and hurried to her window. A ship had sailed in with the fog. Its sails had huge holes in it. It bore pirate flags. Another shot rung out. The ship was firing on the port. Small boats departed the small one.

Pirates were coming ashore.

Her bedroom door crashed open. Elizabeth whirled around. Her maid was there panting. "Milady! They will have come for you!"

"What?"

"Milady, you're the governor's daughter. They'll charge a ransom." The maid shut the door.

"Jasmine, get downstairs. Leave when you can. They wont harm me." She ushered her maid to the door and ran downstairs after her.

Reaching the front door Elizabeth reached for the handle. A knock came from the opposite side of the door. They both froze and ran to separate rooms.

The butler approached the door, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "No!"

It was too late. He opened the door and was shot.

She whirled and ran into further recesses of the house. She slammed and locked the door behind her. She heard footsteps follow her. She searched for a hiding place.

The door busted in, Elizabeth was frozen in the middle of the room.

A gun leveled at her forehead. "Parlay!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sandra and part of the crew was moving among the rigging and sails, getting a look at Port Royal. She reached a higher vantage that didn't put her behind a sail. She let out a gasp and hurried back down the rigging. Port Royal was a wreck. Small fires were everywhere; buildings were missing windows and sported signs of battle.

Sandra went to the helm where Jack and Will were talking. 

"What happened?" Sandra asked as she reached them.

Jack looked at her as if he hadn't noticed she had come up in front of him. He sighed, "It was as I feared. When the little lass took her tumble off the battlement, she did have the medallion. The gold calls to those of The Pearl. They came and took it, her as well, now we must set chase."

"How do you know where they will be?"

He grinned and turned the ship out of port, his eyes narrowed. "Crap."

Sandra took a look at what had caused the expletive. Out a way at sea was a royal navy ship. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Commodore! May I help you?" Jack stood at the helm his ship along side the royal vessel. 

"Give me one good reason not to bring you in to hang?" The Commodore quite obviously was not one for small talk.

Jack pondered and paced eloquently around the deck. Coming to conclusion he clapped his hands together and jumped, taking a large step in the Commodore's direction he spoke, "I'll do you two up and give ye three." He continued pacing, holding up finger's to illustrate each point he continued, "Firstly, I know where those who did this are. Secondly, You however do not. Then, thirdly and most importantly," he strode behind Sandra and held a pistol to her temple, "I have one of your own." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will was pacing in front of Jack at the wheel. "I cannot believe you did that Jack! You could have hurt her." Will walked over to Sandra and inspected her for injury again.

"Tis Captain te you boyo. Savvy?" he said with a grin. He continued to Sandra, "No offence taken of course, Norrington wouldn't have let us off just because of an I know something you don't know. And boy, the gun wasn't even loaded!" To demonstrate he took it out and shot into the ocean out a way.

A crack sounded and a small splash showed where his gun was pointed.

Jack looked at it. "Hm. Well then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawnie-7-You took like ten minutes to read and review my chapter, writer's wet dream .lol. I hope you like the whole SandraWill thing, at first I was very opposed to it.

PookaSeraph-Crosser-Will was all your idea. Love you!

Sam-So should I talk more as a pirate then just September 19? Meh, see ya  later, glad you like it.

Read and review, mechawashu2@mailcity.com for flames or comments or questions. Love you all, give you a cookie if you review.


	9. Treasure

A Memory Lost

Chapter 9:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack stood at the helm of the ship one hand on the wheel pacing as far back and forth as he could go. He was muttering and holding fingers in front of him. Will sat off to the side sharpening a sword. Sandra was bored. She sat in the scant shade next to a wall. Her hair fell in front of her face. She picked up a strand and let it fall again. She sighed.

She pushed herself to standing. Sandra looked herself over and brushed some dirt off her tan pants. She walked in front of the captain.

"So, what's the plan, Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

He kept pacing uninterrupted. "Stop by in Tortuga an' see if anyone's talkin'. Then off te th' Isla de Muerta." He stopped pacing and stood staring into the horizon.

Sandra turned to look around. Sitting still sharpening his blade, was William. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she wanted to know more.

She sighed again, sat and thought, trying to piece things together in her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth sat cowering in a corner of the captain's cabin on the black pearl. She had no desire to leave her spot since her run in with the undead monstrosities. She had managed some food before everything fell apart. The door opened. Elizabeth looked up to see Barbossa come into the cabin and gain flesh as he entered the room. She curled further into her corner. 

"What do you want?" Elizabeth spat as bravely as she could.

"Only ta tell ye that we be 'ere." He laughed and yanked on her arm to take her onto the island.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Barbossa stood at the top of the pile of gold, with the chest at the top. "…And by blood undone!" he finished his speech and drew a dagger across Elizabeth's hand. She winced as her blood tainted the gold in her palm. She dropped it.

The pirates below her looked up and closed their eyes.

"I 'on't feel no diff'rent!"

"'ow do we know it work'd?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled his gun and shot a pirate.

The shot pirate looked at his chest. "I'm alive…'ey! He shot me!"

Barobssa rounded on Elizabeth. "What's your name lass?" He shook her. "Are you the daughter of Walker O'Reilly?"

Elizabeth met his eyes. "No."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't go?" Sandra looked at Will with disbelief in her eyes.

Will looked at the deck. "I don't want you getting' hurt." He looked in her eyes.

Jack interrupted, sitting in the lifeboat. "Aye, tis probly in yer best int'rests as well lass. Don't want ye getting speared n all."

She shook her head and looked back to Will. She stepped towards him, she stepped on her toes and kissed him. "Fine," she said as she reached ground. Sandra turned and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will sat pondering as Jack rowed them into the cave. Jack stopped humming as the entered. He looked at the boy in front of him. "Tis of no use thinkin' on it lad. She shall do wh't she shall, n you shall do as you shall, all will work out." His hand movements started them turning, Jack righted this as they continued. They got to the shallows and Will started loading his pockets.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Stay here, make sure they can't follow us."

Jack ventured further into the cave leaving Will to toss oars into the water. Will tosses the last of them save the two matching their boat and heads into the cave. Didn't take long before Barbossa's monkey alerted his master to Will's presence. He sent two after Will as Jack entered the main gold cavern. Jack sauntered up right below the chest and raised his voice. 

"Didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa sighed and motioned for him to continue. 

"You've got th' concept down. Jus' the wrong parts." As he was speaking Elizabeth gained conciouseness from where she was thown. She stayed down and listed to what was being said. Confident that no eyes were upon her, she slipped into the water with the medallion and made her way to the cave entrance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will was confronted by a pirate on either side as he stood in the shadows, "Parlay."

The pirates sighed and escorted him into the middle of the cave. They tossed him into the center of the circle, Jack helped him up. 

Barbossa looked him over, "You look a mite bit farmilliar. Have we met?" he questioned, extending a hand.

"I don't belive so," he lied, ignoring the hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wheeee, cliffie, cause this needs to be up for Sam's b-day! SWEET 16 TO SAM!!!!!

I wanted peoples' opinion on my third person view jumping around to scenes with different people, I'd seen a few different ways of writing and wondered what people thought of my particular style, or whatever it is.

Thanks:

ThereIsNoSp00n: Satisfied?

OrcaGirl: Thank you so much.

Dawnie-7: Thanks, I'm trying to come up with the little funny bits that are through the movie, if anyone has ideas I'd love to here them.

Sam: lol, get over it. I'll get more into the past story later, truth be told I don't really have on yet. Any suggestions on that are welcome as well.

Thank you, please review or comment at mechawashu2@mailcity.com Thankyou all! Next installment starring an opening scene with my leprechaun, thanks of Marvel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the way. The past story, for some who can't place it:

Jack was Captain of the Black Pearl. O'Reilly was Jack's first mate. Will was O'Reilly's cabin boy, but first mate in training. He was expected to fill that duty when O'Reilly got his own ship. Sandra came on board the Pearl because something happened to her mother, haven't decided what yet. She and Will had a tendency to work together, so ended up liking each other, considering time together and age difference with the rest of the crew. Will gave Sandy the ring. He got tossed off in Tortuga for making sweet with first mate's daughter. Sandra was at port royal for a while shopping or something while Pearl kept sailing. Mutinee with Barbossa, Jack left on the island. Crew went and got cursed treasure, left one with his daughter. Protested the treatment of Jack, got keelhauled. Time passed and the story starts.


End file.
